Untitled: That One Where Bella has a Sore Throat
by elizabeth-houdini3618
Summary: Bella has a sore throat. Edward insists upon taking her to the hospital to have Carlisle look at her. I don't really know where this is going soo...


**A/N Honestly, I don't know where this story is going, so it is untitled. If anyone has suggestions, I'd love to hear them. But I hope there will be another chapter, I just don't know what it will be about yet. Umm... this was one of the first things I wrote for Twilight. I like some parts of it, but others are 'bleh'. **

Sore Throat

"Oh come _on _Edward. This isn't necessary!"

"Really, Bella. Do you think I would be doing this if it wasn't necessary?"

"Probably, yes". He sighed.

"That was rhetorical".

"Don't care". He ignored my incessant whining and kept right on dragging me down the street. His icy hand was locked around my wrist, in a fairly tight grip. For him though, I knew it was just a light hold.

I could feel my pulse throbbing under his hand, and I knew he could feel it as well. He could easily hear my heartbeat all the time, and he took some sort of sick pride whenever he made it stutter erratically. I vaguely wondered if it was harder for him, being able to feel the blood flow beneath my skin.

"Edward, seriously, I'm fine – it's just a sore throat. Don't you think you're overreacting a bit?" His head spun around, and he stared at me with tawny eyes.

"Bella, I have been to medical school – "

"Twice. Yeah, I know".

" – and I think you may have the beginning of a lung infection. You sound all wheezy".

"It's always like that," I scoffed.

"No, it is not. I can always hear your breathing perfectly. And it sounds completely different than normal". I gave an obviously exasperated sigh, and let him tug me around the corner. His ridiculously perfect silver Volvo – the envy of most students at Forks High – sat waiting for its ridiculously perfect owner. He dropped my wrist and quickly appeared at the passenger door. He opened it swiftly and ushered me in. I had barely seated myself, and he had already leaned down and buckled me in. For a moment, I felt like a silly child, but he made me forget about it by pressing a cold kiss to my lips. He gently shut the door, and a second later was sliding gracefully into the driver's seat.

In a flash, he had started the car, and we were smoothly heading towards the hospital. He started slowly, for my benefit, but we were soon speeding along at around eighty. Edward knew how I felt about his reckless driving, but it wasn't really his fault. His body and mind moved so much quicker than everything around him, it was like he was living in a slow motion world. I suppose he was a safe enough driver, though. He had vampire speed, sight, and reflexes, and he could read the minds of the drivers around him.

Soon, we were pulling into the hospital parking lot. Edward slid easily into a parking space, and was opening my door for me before I could undo my seatbelt. Always the gentleman, he promptly stuck his cold hand out for me, and when I took it, he gently pulled me up and out of the car. He closed the door behind me, and took my other hand in his as well.

His golden eyes looked into mine, searching for something. I don't know what he saw there, but I blushed, and he chuckled. I knew he loved my blush, for some bizarre reason. It must smell really good to him or something. He shifted, so that both of my small hands were in one of his, then carefully laid his other hand on my arm. He ran it up to my shoulder, over my neck – his thumb brushing lightly over my pulse point – and tangled his fingers in my hair. While gently pushing me back against the car, keeping both of my hands locked in his, he used the leverage to tip my head up, and met my lips tentatively. We stayed that way for a few wonderful moments; just cautiously exploring each other's lips, faces, and necks with kisses. Well, he was cautious. I was very enthusiastic, and would have pulled us both back into the car if he had not drawn the line. Again. Ugh.

He gently pulled away and looked at me with those fiery eyes of his. I melted inside, and he must have known it. I sighed contentedly; this had to be the most romantic moment of my life. I seemed to think that a lot though, when I was with Edward. There was something about him; a certain '_je ne sais quoi'_, if you will. As modern and up to date as he was, I suspected some things about him would always remain old fashioned. His perfectly smooth articulation and gentlemanly nature could only be picked up in a different time. His great love of music, art, and romance were not something most young men possessed. I was so lucky to have him.

"Perhaps I am a little over protective. But I can't bear the thought of losing you." His soft words were whispered in my ear. I was about to point out once again, that it was only a slight cough, but I decided to let it go, as he took that precise moment to press his cool lips to my forehead. I completely forget what I had been about to say, as I'm sure was his intention. I sighed in resignation, and let him lead me to the doors.

In the waiting room, I promptly sat myself down to pass the time, and Edward fluidly strode over to the desk to speak with the nurse. He leaned down to look her in the eye, and put his large hands on the table in front of him. Even I could see her eyes glazing over, and I was all the way across the room. I chuckled; I certainly knew better than anyone that Edward could be extremely charming. Coupled with his gorgeous looks, he could easily win over the heart of any female authority fairly quickly. Poor woman. She probably had no idea what even hit her.

The nurse gave some quick nods, and I heard her stutter a bit before pointing down a long hall. Edward muttered a quick, "Thank you very much, miss", and headed back towards me. I saw the nurse give a slight frown as I stood up to meet him. He gently took my hand in his, and pulled me towards the hall the nurse had mentioned.

"What did you say to her?" I implored, and then added, "I thought her heart was going to stop beating when you looked at her like that." Edward chuckled and answered honestly.

"I didn't really say much of anything, Bella. Just stared at her mostly." He shot me a sideways glance, and I raised my eyebrows at him. This dazzling business was _so _unfair. He continued, "I just told her I needed to have my girlfriend looked at right away." I sighed.

"But Edward, that doesn't seem fair. There are so many more people here that need the attention sooner than I do." I gave a little pout, just to prove a point. He looked amused.

"On the contrary; it's completely fair. My father works here. I really think I have the right to visit him once in a while." We had arrived at an elevator, and he punched the 'up' button. Even though I was sure Edward could have run us both up the stairs before it even arrived, I did my best to wait patiently.

With a pronounced 'ding', the metal doors slid smoothly open, and I was relieved to find no one else in there. Good; now when I trip on the way out, there will be no one to see. And Edward can use his vampire speed to catch me before I hit the floor. That was a definite plus.

I hadn't even noticed Edward press another button, but soon I heard the 'ding' again. Edward pressed my hand to his lips, and I carefully stepped over the threshold into another hallway. To my surprise, Edward stopped at the first door on the right, and held it open for me. I must have looked apprehensive, because he put his hand on the small of my back and gave a gentle push. My skin tingled at the contact, even through my well worn t-shirt. He met my eyes briefly, and followed me into the room.

"Calm down. It's just Carlisle." I looked over, and was relieved to see that he was correct. Carlisle stood across the room with a clipboard in his hands. As we entered, he looked up and gave me a warm smile.

"Bella, how are you? The nurse said you were coming." I glanced sideways at Edward, who had a funny look on his face. I assumed Carlisle was questioning him as well.

"I'm really fine, thank you. It's very kind of you to do this."

"No problem, no problem," he muttered and glanced around for something. Edward explained the situation briefly, and Carlisle motioned for me to go sit down on a metal table. I did, and he swept over to me, with Edward in tow. I was really glad it was Carlisle; I knew I wouldn't feel as safe in anyone else's care. His cool hands were steady, and his silky voice reassuring as he ran some basic tests for about the next twenty minutes. All the while, Edward stood by, and I assumed they were wordlessly discussing me, which certainly did nothing to improve my mood. I sighed. They were way too good at these private conversations.

Soon enough, however, Carlisle said I could stand up again.

"So?" I pressed. Edward flicked his eyes from my face over to Carlisle.

"Well, it seems Edward was correct. You have the beginnings of a minor lung infection." I groaned inwardly, and I looked over to Edward. His lips were pressed into a tight line, and I wondered if it was from concern, or if he was trying not to look smug. Of course it was concern, I silently reprimanded myself. My Edward was simply not the 'I told you so' type.

"You'll be fine though Bella," Carlisle continued. "I've prescribed some medicine for you. We caught it early enough, so you shouldn't even experience too many symptoms." He handed a slip of paper to Edward, who reached for my hand, and began towing me towards the door after thanking Carlisle.

"Thank you very much, Carlisle," I called through the door, and then turned my attention to Edward. He didn't say anything, but led me back to the car.

Edward started the car and drove smoothly back towards my house. I was surprised when he pulled into the pharmacy a few blocks from the school.

"Wait here. I'll be back in a minute," he told me. I decided to take him up on that. As soon as I heard the door click closed, I started counting the seconds, and watched Edward slip into the store. I got all the way to forty six before I heard the door open again, and felt him slide in beside me. I was sure he would have been quicker too, but those pathetically human pharmacists take forever.

Edward moved so quickly, I didn't even notice him opening the small box, and in an instant, he was handing me two small pills.

"Here, take these now; I don't want your illness to affect my plans for this afternoon," he said, passing me a bottle of water. My eyes snapped up to meet his; I had assumed we were going home so I could be fussed over some more. I grinned, and obligingly took the pills from his icy hand. Downing them quickly, I looked back over to him back over to him and met his eyes, fully intending to question him about these 'plans' of his. Bad idea. His tawny eyes locked onto my brown ones, and I felt my spasming heart drop somewhere into my stomach.

"Don't even think about it," he said quietly, as if reading my mind, and flashed that crooked grin. If I wasn't already completely melted, I sure was now. "It's a surprise." Dammit. He was infuriating; he knew I hated surprises. After watching me for a moment longer to make sure I wasn't going to choke on the pills or something, he gave a flick of his wrist and the Volvo purred to life. He pulled back onto the road and headed in the opposite direction of my house, glancing at me occasionally. I presumed he was checking to make sure I hadn't passed out or died in the thirty seconds he had been looking away. I gave an exasperated sigh, which I'm sure did not go unnoticed, but Edward just smirked and stepped on the gas pedal a little harder. Oh God.

**A/N Sorry for all these Author Notes. If anyone has ideas for where Edward could be taking Bella, fire away. Leave a comment, even if you just want to yell at me :)**


End file.
